Selected electronic parts radiate electromagnetic waves, which can cause noise or unwanted signals to appear in electronic devices existing within a certain proximity of the radiating parts. Accordingly, it is not uncommon to provide shielding and/or grounding for electronic components that use circuitry that emits or is susceptible to electromagnetic radiation. These components can be shielded to reduce undesirable electromagnetic interference and/or susceptibility effects with the use of a conductive shield that reflects or dissipates the electromagnetic charges and fields. Such shielding may be grounded to allow the offending electrical charges and fields to be dissipated without disrupting the operation of the electronic components enclosed within the shield.